


Make it Out Alive

by TheZ1337



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Graphic Description, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Original Character Death(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sad Ending, This is Bad, You Have Been Warned, add this to the trash bucket, and I should feel bad for writing this, lets see how sturdy Percivals couch is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Percival Graves is held captive by Gellert Grindelwald for nearly a week, this is what  that experience was like.Thanks toseasons-gredencefor an idea for one of these scenes ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _stupefy - a charm that renders a victim unconscious_   
>  _everte statum - a spell that causes the opponent to fly back several feet_   
>  _immobulus - a spell which immobilizes living targets_   
>  _incarcerous - a spell that conjures thick ropes that can be used to bind a person_

Percival Graves woke up in a corner in a pitch black room.  He looked around and he opened his eyes wide but he couldn't see anything.  He sat silently for a few minutes and listened for anything but there was no sound.  So he stood up slowly and stretched as tall as he could.  He reasoned that he was most likely indoors since it smelled stuffy, like a locked cabinet or a library. 

His hands were bound painfully tight behind his back. He fell back against the wall of one of the corners he'd just woken up in.  He felt his way along the wall, his path clear and he counted his steps.  He stumbled over a small, empty bucket in the opposite corner and he frowned.  This was not good.

Against one of the other walls he could feel a door; there was no door handle, which meant it was most likely locked by magic.  He could feel his pocket where he kept his wand but it was long gone.  He tried to apparate since he didn't need his wand for that.  But he was stuck in place with a jinx.  He continued cautiously around the room.

He judged the room to be about 8'x10' feet, and when he was in the middle of one of the walls, he walked forward.  It took him two steps to bump in to something hard that about waist high. He turned around and touched the sharp corners of the table with his hands.  It was sanded sharp, and he slid his fingers under the edges.  There was nothing there.  He felt around the entire table, judging it to only be about 4'x4' feet.  He found the chair pushed in to it and felt the slatted back.  He pulled it out with his foot and then he took a seat.  There he waited. 

He didn't know how long he waited, but at some point, he got up and paced.  He thought about what happened, how he ended up here, and who his captors might be.  He remembered going to a late dinner after which he stayed up in in the lounge for a cigar with the other Aurors.  Then he went home, he remembered that much, and then...

What spell would they use?  Obviously this was a group effort because nobody could take Percival Graves down on their own.  They could use a stunning spell or a disarmament charm _._ But he didn't remember hearing anything, so whoever took him down was skilled enough to use non-verbal spells effectively.  He was pretty sure he woke up when the spell wore off, so whoever captured him had left him in this room for hours.  He sat back down, restless, and slightly hungry.

Finally he heard the door open and he perked up.  He must have dozed off.

"Well, well," a familiar voice greeted him.  It was deep, almost a purr much like his own.  The door closed and a lantern next to the door was illuminated.  He could just make out the face of his captor as he slipped the deluminator back in his pocket.  It was himself, staring back at him with an ugly, smug look on his face.

His eyes opened wide in shock and his lips parted.  "Who are you?"

The man in front of him gave a small, courteous bow. "Gellert Grindelwald.  It's nice to finally meet you Director Graves."

Percival paused, horror struck.  "You can't be."

"And why's that?"  Gellert tilted his head to the side.  His mannerisms were uncanny once he wiped that stupid grin off his face.  The way he stood, legs slightly apart though not confrontational, his face sympathetically tilted towards Percival.  His eyes were intensely focused on Percival from years of training himself to make eye contact, to gaze intimidatingly so people would respect and fear him.

"You're in Europe, you disappeared-"

"I can buy a boat ticket the same as you, Mr. Graves."

Hearing himself say his name sent a shiver down his spine.  He didn't like hearing that, and he certainly didn't like knowing the person who kidnapped him him looked exactly like him.  He let his head bow in a dip.

"How long have I been here?"

"Not long enough."

"What do you want?"

"Information."  Gellert looked him over, assessing his mood.  He didn't like the way Graves seemed so deferential towards him.  But Percival didn't want to look up, he didn't want to see himself standing there with Gellert just underneath.

The likeness was uncanny.  Whatever disillusionment charm he was using couldn't give him Percival's mannerisms.  He realized Gellert had most likely studied him for months as he went about his business, completely oblivious that the most dangerous wizard up until this point was right under MACUSA's nose.  That realization was the exact moment Percival knew he wouldn't make it out of here alive.

"I want information, Mr. Graves, about the forty-seventh floor."

He thought about it.  He could see the golden door sealed in front of him, and he glanced up with one raised eyebrow. 

"I don't know what's on the forty-seventh floor."

"Oh now lets not play this game.  You know perfectly well what goes on in the Department of Wizarding Secrecy and I want to know how to get in."

"I don't know what goes on in other departments.  I'm just the head of the Department of Law Enforcement, not secrecy and concealment."

Suddenly pain shattered his thoughts as a closed fist collided with the side of his face.  Then again, and he fell off the chair onto his knees.  Then again and he spit out blood and it sprayed Gellerts knuckles.  He punched him one last time and only stopped when Percival fell over onto his side, satisfied for now. So he pulled out his wand and pointed it.

"Is that all-" Percival began to say.

Suddenly he felt a blinding white heat searing the muscle under his skin.  Every inch burned and felt like it was bubbled into a human mess.  Every cell in his body screamed.  All he could see was red and he felt like he was bleeding out of every pore.  Like there were pins forced under his nails, like ventricle system was being ripped out of his body.  His eyeballs were exploding in their sockets.

And then it stopped as Gellert released him as he flicked back his wand.  The way he flicked his wrist, forceful, domineering, much like Percival's own wandwork.

"Tell me what I need to know."

"No."

It started again, the torture and the pain.  Every bone in his body splintered apart.  His brain boiled, he felt like he had a 110 degrees fever but was frozen in a block of ice.  His lungs burned like he was drowning.  He gasped for breath and only felt the burn of water in his lungs.  All of his senses screamed for it to stop, or maybe that was just his voice that reverberated against the walls.

When it finally stopped again, he let out a low cry that sounded like a wounded animal.  He was of course physically fine, no bones broken or blood except the cut on the inside of his cheek where he'd bit his tongue when Gellert pummeled him.  But every muscle felt fatigued like he'd just run a marathon.  His mind had only begun to fray at the edges.  The quiet click of the deluminator was all Percival remembered before Gellert left him there on the floor. 

* * *

When Gellert came back from his shift at MACUSA, the same thing happened again.  First the physical abuse, but Percival had learned to take a bar brawl hit from his younger years.  He could withstand a physical beating.  But the Cruciatus curse, this was new.  He'd never been tortured before.

"I could do this for days," Gellert whispered as he taunted and tortured Percival.  "Do you hear the woman screaming?  Or maybe you feel like dying, well that's not going to happen even if you  _beg_  for it."

The demons chased him through his mind as he screamed for it to stop.  Every insecurity, every fear he'd ever had even as a child, all of that came racing back in to his mind all at once.  It was multiplied thousands of times, leaving him curled up in the corner, a bundle of despair.  He pulled his legs up to his chest, pressing them up to his chin as best he could.  He didn't uncurl when Gellert relented for a few seconds because he knew it would start again.

His skin was peeled off layer by layer, Gellert determined to destroy the sanity in him.  Percival choked on the pain and it tasted like ash and rot hot in his throat; his eyes rolled in to the back of his head. He could smell the decay of death and it enveloped him as he began to convulse.  When he abandoned Percival again, Gellert left him to cling to what pieces of his sanity he could.

* * *

The next morning Gellert changed his tactic.  When he entered the little room, he didn't say anything.  Percival instinctively scooted in to the corner, pulled his knees up to his chest and he closed his eyes tight.

But when nothing happened, he opened his eyes.  One of them was swollen shut from the beatings and his entire face was puffy and bruised.  He looked over at Gellert who wore his new, perfectly tailored suit with the silk buttons.  He flinched away as Gellert reached out to him.

"No!" Percival shouted.  His legs kicked at nothing in protest as Gellert dragged him in to the middle of the room.  He was weak.  He hadn't eaten or drank in 24 hours and he'd spent the entire time laying on a cold, hard floor in pitch darkness.

Gellert splayed him out on his back in the middle of the room and aimed his wand at Percival.  "No!" he pleaded again as he stared at Gellert who stood on the left side of him.

Suddenly he felt like he was being compressed, crushed in to the ground.  Pressure was applied to his chest from an invisible force and his airway was constricted.  He knew the  _deprimo_  charm, he knew it could kill him.  He thought he heard something pop and break but he felt numb and cold from the temperature in the room.  He turned his head to the side as he groaned in to the pressure until he almost blacked out.  Just as his vision tunneled and the edges started to darken, it eased off.  He took in a raspy, shaky breath as his lungs filled fully with air.  His eyes opened and he looked over sideways at Gellert before he let out a groan of despair.

Finally his senses seemed to catch up with him and he rolled over, violently choking on his own blood and spit.  He sputtered, lips stained red as his body convulsed.  He knew people could be driven crazy by torture, and though he liked to think of himself as a stalwart man, he'd never been tested like this.  He didn't know how much more he could handle and Gellert wouldn't relent until he got what he wanted.

Percival twisted his hands painfully in the bindings, and Gellert spat on the ground next to him to shame him.  Then he left him there to wallow.

* * *

But he wasn't done.  Gellert came back an hour later before Percival could pass out, before he could ground himself and give himself a mental pep talk to keep going.  Percival looked up when the door opened, desperation on his face.  He couldn't do it again, he knew he couldn't withstand another round.

Gellert walked to him and pulled him out of the corner with a hand under his arm pit which caused pain and strain in his muscles.  "No, please," Percival begged.  He shuffled a bit, not quite able to stand up.  Gellert looked away from Percival as he dragged him along, as if he had anything better to be doing.

"On your knees," he growled.  He pulled Percival up just enough so he could do what Gellert said, and Percival inhaled sharp as he tried to stay upright.  He could smell his own aftershave on Gellert and it made him jealous that he was stealing the life he'd worked so hard to acquire.

Finally Gellert reached down and traced a finger along his jaw.  Percival flinched away from it.

"Oh did I break your jaw?" Gellert purred.  He cupped Percival's chin tight in one hand, thumb pressed in to his bruised cheek and he looked his face over.  Percival was powerless to stop him.  His arms were still tied and he couldn't even feel them anymore.

"No, doesn't feel like it.  Good," he sneered the last word and released Percival with a rough thrust.  Percival turned his head away from Gellert and decided he didn't like being this close.  Gellert pulled out his wand, and began to undo the four buttons on his trousers.

Percival glanced over, and a look of defeat swept over his face as he realized what Gellert was about to make him do.  A quick tap of his wand underneath Percival's chin drew his face around.

"No teeth," Gellert warned, and jabbed his throat once with his wand in warning.  Percival shook with fear and adrenaline, but the feel of his lips over another man was familiar.  He tried not to look at his own cock staring him in the face, half-hard and hanging heavy between his legs.  So this was what those other men saw when they worshiped him in bed.

With some coaxing, Gellert got Percival on a steady pace.  Percival kept his eyes closed as he worked.  He didn't want to do this but he was willing if it would get him some leniency, or maybe a meal.  So he gave the best blowjob of his life.

"Deep breath," Gellert whispered and suddenly Percival was choking on his cock.  He tried to cough, to get a breath of air but Gellert's other hand was on the back of his head and held him there.  Percival trembled on his knees and tears rolled down his cheeks as his face reddened.  When Gellert finally let Percival come up for a breath, his mouth dripped with a mix of saliva and his own blood.  He coughed and choked, and his breath was shaky as he inhaled.  A line of the mixture trailed between his mouth and Gellert.

"Disgusting," Gellert sneered.

Then Percival slipped his lips over him without being prompted, and Gellert smirked.  "You pervert," he cooed affectionately and reached a hand down to stroke Percival on the top of the head.  His hair was in disarray and Gellert smoothed it down as his head bobbed up and down.  Gellert moved his wand and rested the side of it against the back of Percival's neck to give him more leeway.

"Good boy," he whispered.  Graves hated hearing his own voice saying things to him.  He was always a silent partner anyways, but it appeared Gellert was quite the talker, or atleast wanted to humiliate him with his words.  When Gellert was done, he made Percival swallow since he figured he'd humiliated him enough and didn't want to make a mess all over his face.  He left without a word; he left Percival in darkness and in shame.

* * *

At some point Percival crawled to the door and peeked through the crack in it.  It was pitch black out there too; he called out, regardless.  "Food," he shouted. "I need..." his words trailed off and he panted hard.  He hadn't realized how much energy it would take just to talk.  He crumpled, crawling back to the corner that had become his nest.

Percival jerked awake.  He was sure he'd just heard the sound of the door open but the room was still pitch black.  No spell lit the lantern, and he groaned in to wakefulness.  He sat up and let his head fall forward in defeat.  Then he let it fall back and turned his head to the side slightly.  He could feel the cold steel behind him and it easily penetrated his thin, white, button up.

He wanted to call out for food again, desperate for a glass of water but he didn't know if he had the strength to crawl over to the other side of the room.  He also didn't know how long it had been since the last time Gellert tortured him, and he wanted to avoid that as long as possible.

Suddenly the lantern was lit and Percival flinched away instinctively.  Then he looked over with one squinting eye, and saw Gellert move across the room.  He left a path open between himself and the table.  Percival could see the very top of a glass of water on the table, and he leaned forward.

He crawled on both knees slowly and struggled to get to the table. He could barely stand and he failed to get in to the chair twice.

"Pitiful," he heard Gellert say behind him.  Third times the charm though as he pushed the chair out from under the table with his feet.  He fell over on his side, biceps on the chair and he scooted around infront of it.  With strength he didn't know he had, he bent his elbows and pressed hard against the seat before he hoisted himself up.  He managed himself in to a sitting position on the chair, but his hands were still tied behind him.  He leaned forward, breathing in the smell of split pea soup.  He hated split pea soup, but it had never smelled as good as it did now.

Percival turned his head slightly, as if to look back at Gellert.  He felt a soft tap of a wand on his wrist.  A quick  _relashio s_ uddenly the bindings were gone. "Episky," Gellert whispered.Percival could feel the cuts on his wrists instantly warm, and instantly healed.  He slowly pulled his hands around and he strained his muscles.  He sat there for several minutes as he tried to judge if he'd even be able to use his hands again.

He lifted his arm and the pins and needles started, stabbing in to his arms and he hissed.  He tilted his head up and put his hands back in his lap.  Slowly he started to wiggle his fingers.  Ten minutes after he crawled up to the chair, he finally lifted a spoon full of soup to his mouth.  He sipped it, just a small taste. It tasted like liquid gold.

He had one spoonful before he downed the entire glass of water in one gulp. It spilled out the sides of his lips and down his neck, but he didn't care.  When he put down the glass he took a deep breath and his lungs filled completely.  Then he ate the rest of the soup in silence.

When he was done he put the spoon down.

"Better?" Came his own quiet voice from behind him where Gellert lingered.

Percival nodded his head and stared down at his hands.  "Better."

"Good."

Percival threw himself out of the chair just as Gellert threw an  _incarcerous_ at him, and he scrambled away. 

"No, wait-" Gellert flicked his wand in an upward motion.  Percival fell stupefied and unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

When he came to a minute later, he had a fresh lump on the side of his head but his hands were still free.  He sat up and wiped his hands of the dried blood from his wrists on to his pants.  Gellert was still there with him in the room, but the dishes were gone.

"Come on," he grabbed Percival by the arm again and pulled him to his feet. He still felt sore all over, the soup and single glass of water did nothing to quench his thirst or satiate him.  He stumbled after Gellert who pushed open the door to reveal Percival's bedroom.

He glanced back as they walked and he saw his large wardrobe doors open from where they'd just stumbled out.  Gellert pulled him in to the bathroom and nearly threw him in to the pedestal sink.

"Shower, you're filthy."

Percival looked slowly around his bathroom.  His perfect little bathroom was blue tile from floor to ceiling with a matching blue pedestal sink and toilet.  It had a simple shower with a tub and a mirror above the sink that he refused to look at.

He turned to Gellert who, now that he saw him in full lighting, was even more terrifying. Because he looked exactly like Percival from the way he tilted his head to the way he slipped his hand unassumingly in his pocket.  Percival had even matched the pocket square Gellert used to accent his suit with that tie a few times in the past.

He undressed.  He discarded each article of clothing in a pile on the floor.  He didn't want Gellert to have the satisfaction of knowing that even in private, he could act like Percival who normally folded his clothes neatly before he got in to the shower.  He stepped in the tub and adjusted the temperature.  When steam started to coil up from the weak stream, he dipped his head under the water.  He rolled his neck.

The world seemed to slow down as he felt the water soak through his hair and warm beads rolled down his back.  The water ran pink as it trickled off his body and swirled down the drain.  He reached his hand up to where he knew his bar of soap was.  He lifted his head to let the water wash the blood away from his bruised face.  Then he held the bar close to his chest and he let his head dip int the water again.

He always felt like water cleansed, it washed away and made new.  He didn't want to wash himself though and he didn't want to have to get out of the shower.  He wanted to stay in the warm water forever.

"Well..." Gellert lingered in the doorway expectantly.  He didn't look shy or embarrassed, he looked eager.

Percival ran his fingers through his hair, pushed it back as he looked sideways at Gellert.  

"Are you going to wash or should I throw you back in that room?"

Percival began to massage the soap over his skin and whatever happened after this, he knew the scent of pine would linger.  He kept his body hunched in towards the water, turned away from Gellert.  He tried to keep his privates hidden, suds-ing up quickly before he rinsed off.  Finally he tilted his head up and opened his mouth to gulp down warm water.  It didn't matter that it was warm, and it didn't matter that it was unfiltered.  All that mattered was that he had only drank one glass of water in the past two days and now he had an unlimited supply.

He heard the whisper over the sound of the water.  "Show me yourself."

Gellert found himself commanded to turn to his captor, butt-naked with his shoulders red from the scalding water.  He always liked really hot showers.  Unwillingly he turned and Gellert maintained eye contact with him.

"Touch yourself, show me how do you do it."  Percival watched as his own top lip lifted in a sneer, baring his top teeth, lines crinkling around his nose.

He set down the bar of soap a bit too forcefully and wrapped his right hand around himself.  He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, and his head tilted back like he'd been expecting Gellert to demand this of him.  It felt good, almost a relief as he corkscrew squeezed his tip, his hand firm and tight.  He squeezed his balls once with his other hand and that seemed to do the trick instantly.  Gellert watched, only embarrassing him for a few seconds before he reached under the warm water and pulled him out of the shower.

With a hand on his cheek Gellert forced him in to a kiss and Percival jerked away in pain as he stumbled out of the tub.  Gellert switched hands after realizing he'd touch a sensitive spot, and Percival closed his eyes tight, feeling warm lips against his.  He was surprised with how gentle they were, how sensual they felt as Gellert pressed open his mouth.

Percival found himself pulled out of the bathroom and his shoulders tensed, aware of just how sick this whole thing was.  It was all so grotesque because it was him kissing himself, and he wasn't sure who would be on top of whom.  And also because it was his captor, which only made everything worse.

When they got to the bedroom Percival was glad to see that his bed was still perfectly made with hospital corners at the foot of it.  Gellert pushed him in to the bed and kissed his head in to the pillows.  He pushed him down onto the fabric of the sheets he knew so well.  With a thumb against his bare inner-thigh, Gellert pulled Percival's left leg open.  His right leg followed suit and Gellert settled himself there.  Percival reached up with one hand and slipped open the buttons on his favorite vest.

He pushed off the vest and shirt, and ran his hands over Gellerts abdomen before he wrapped arms around him.  Is that what he really felt like?  Firm muscle under a flat stomach.  If he were himself, he'd tell himself to eat more.  A man of his means should have a small belly full of fresh fruits and good brandy.  Gellert got up to take his pants off and reached in to the bedside table for a small jar of vaseline.

Gellert slicked his fingers, shoved a pillow under Percival's hips as he arched his back, and then he rolled them over on to their sides like they were making love.  He circled a finger around Percival's sweet spot, starting slow and methodical.  Gellert pressed his thumb in to one of Percival's cheeks, opening him as he tried to warm up the area so he was ready.  Gellert wasn't a man in a hurry.

Gellerts fingers were still slippery when he pushed in his middle finger.  As he did it, he forced Percival's mouth open with his own, trying to get a moan from him.  But Percival was silent and he struggled to get his face away from Gellert's.  He didn't want to feel someone else's breath on his face, and finally he broke from the kiss.  He tilted his head up as he felt Gellerts finger hooked inside him.  Gellert licked up the length of Percival's neck as he slipped in a second finger, and finally Percival let out a quiet groan at the pressure there.  Gellert jabbed his fingers in as if he was making a point.

Gellerts fingers felt good, but unfamiliar.  When was the alst time he let anyone touch him like that, including himself.  He couldn't remember.  Gellerts other hand slid up his side, to the back of his head and he forced him in to a kiss he seemed to be avoiding.  He stroked his finger on the back of Percival's neck, an affectionate gesture.  Finally he pulled his fingers out and rolled Percival on to his back. 

He was already hard without being prompted, so Gellert slicked himself without a second thought.  His tip was now red and he saw the small smear of wetness on Percival's stomach from his own hardness.  Then Gellert settled himself back between Percival's legs, and Percival instinctively pulled his legs up towards his chest.

When he pushed in, his tip slowly breaching Percival, he whispered, "breathe."

"I know how to do it," Percival retorted.  He tried to make his words sound angry but it had been so long since he'd let someone fuck him that he was just trying to ignore the pain and concentrate on the pleasure.

Gellert wrapped his fingers around Percival's throat just below his adams apple, and squeezed as soon as he breached him.  He tilted his head to the side and looked sinisterly down at Percival.  "Do you?" he sneered.

Percival choked silently.  He maintained eye contact for a second before he closed his eyes and tried weekly to struggle away from his hand.  But he didn't put much effort in to it, like he knew Gellert wasn't going to kill him this way.  Gellert let him struggle for a bit before he let him go.  Percival took a deep breath, and he moaned as he exhaled.

"That's better," Gellert whispered and he immediately started a quick, shallow pace.  Percival opened his eyes again that were half lidded, and his lips were permanently parted.  He covered his eyes with the back of his hand pressed to the bridge of his nose but  Percival grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, then pressed it in to the bed.

Percival groaned and kissed Gellert.  He needed something to do so he wasn't staring at himself as he got fucked.  Gellert kissed him back hard and let his hand go.  Then he pulled out of the kiss only to kiss Percival's neck instead.  Gellert was trying to hold back but it felt so damn good to have someone underneath him again.

Percival gripped the sheets in his fists as he let Gellert take full advantage of him.  But he could feel himself tensing between them and knew how this game would end.  Finally Gellert pulled out slowly, and Percival groaned.  He couldn't help it, he'd been so close and now the pressure in the perfect spot was gone.  His muscles closed around nothing. Gellert pushed Percival over and he got up to his knees instinctively.  He balled up the sheets in tight fists and pulled them close to his chest.

He felt so good.  No, not his doppelganger, though he did feel amazing.  But Percival himself felt hot with pleasure, everything a haze as he was pushed forward and back.  It rolled over the sore muscles in his shoulders, and his toes curled as he spread his legs.  He felt the heat in his belly and it was almost refreshing.  His face was flushed and he felt the small of his back being pressed down and he wanted to come so badly even though that was still a ways off.

This was one of the only times Percival was grateful to be on his hands and knees.  His head was a threatening deep purple as it bobbed under him, little globs of come dripping from it on to the comforter.  Gellert felt impossibly perfect inside him and Percival tried not to remind himself that it was really himself that he was feeling.

Percival pressed a balled fist against his teeth to supress a moan as Gellert pushed all the way in and bottomed out.  Then he continued to thrust, his own eyes closed, pleasure coursing through his veins.  Finally Percival reached down between his legs to touch himself.

"No," Gellert warned and he reached around to pull his hand away.  Percival objected, whining quietly before he fell silent again.  "You don't get to do that."

Percival wanted it, he wanted it so bad and being denied it only made him crave it more.  When they'd been straight at it for the better part of twenty minutes, he started to go insane.  When was the last time he was dangled on the edge this long?  When was the last time he could feel every nerve in his body?  Gellert was so warm as he pressed in behind him, his fingers holding Percival's hips firmly.

He began to heave deep breaths with each thrust.  Percival needed release.  He couldn't take much more of this and Gellert could hear him struggling to come without a hand to help.  Percival knew Gellert wanted him to suffer just long enough before he would let him come, but this was just beyond that.  Percival reminded himself that he'd gotten off before without the need to touch himself, but it was rare and he had a feeling that Gellert wouldn't let him do that.  So he begged. "Please," he cried, aching, and gritted his teeth.

Gellert reached out with one hand and wrapped his fingers tight around Percival who was simply throbbing in the throws of lust.  Percival let himself be enveloped by Gellert, and the fire burned hot between his legs.  He could feel the muscles on the back of his thighs tense, his abdomen strained before his entire body tensed and he gasped.  Finally he came hot and trembling, drowning in the feeling as it wracked his body in waves, the same exact waves that pushed out white stickiness onto the bed.

Gellerts hands were shaking as he pushed hard, almost painfully in and his eyes closed when Percival tightened around him.  He didn't object to it this time and he let himself release in to Percival as he held him firm and close.  Gellert assumed Percival wanted to keep this from him, so he made sure to make it hurt as he came.

Finally they were both panting, completely done and unraveled.  Muscles unclenched and rolled softly as Gellert began to pull out.  "Good dog," he whispered and Percival felt like he'd been slapped with his own soft drawl.  He'd been called that once before, and as he glanced back at Gellert who got up to get a towel, he thought about it.  It was an instance similar to this, when he was much younger.  The man was atleast twice his age, and while he hadn't been explicitly unwilling at the time, he wasn't exactly a willing participant either, much like this situation right here.

He promised he'd never let anyone call him that again.  But here he was on his hands and knees.  But this wasn't any normal man, he told himself.  This was Gellert Grindelwald, the most evil wizard of the modern century.

After he wiped up, Gellert pulled Percival under the covers.  It was the first time he'd slept in Percival's bed and he pulled him close as the little spoon, wrapping arms possessively around him.  He stroked his arm absentmindedly, and it was an almost endearing gesture.  Percival didn't think of Gellert as the type who liked to cuddle.

Percival told himself to sleep, he had to sleep.  He was weak and sore and starved, so he told himself to sleep for a few hours.  But only a few hours.  He gave himself a pep talk to wake up in a few hours.  Then he'd creep out of the bed, find his wand, and apprehend Gellert Grindelwald.  Then he'd bring in the most wanted wizard on the planet to MACUSA and be able to return to his old life.


	3. Chapter 3

Perceval woke up to his ear being nibbled. He could feel Gellert behind him, gently tugging at the cartilage to wake him. If he didn't move, he wondered if Gellert would stop. But he stretched his fingers, unraveling them from the little ball that had been curled up on his pillow next to his head. Gellert stopped for a moment and looked down at Percival who was laying on his stomach with his head turned away from Gellert.

Then Gellert dipped his head down and began to kiss Percival's neck. Percival gave a small audible "mmm" before he let his eyes close again. He could already feel his arousal stiff against the sheets and he shifted to relieve some of the pressure. Gellert slid an arm around Percival but pressed him down, forcing him to stay on his stomach. He broke from Perciva'ls neck which was going to have a very dark, lurid mark on it.

"You can say no, you know," he whispered behind Percival.  "If you want."

He thought about it, about what would happen if he said no. So far Gellert didn't seem to be too emotionally unstable, too manipulative or the type that would fly in to a rage.  Percival realized he might be able to get away with saying no. But the heat between his legs didn't want that, it didn't want to be anywhere but here under Gellert.

"Don't stop," Percival whispered in to the pillows.  If he was going to be such a degenerate, he was going to go all the way.  Gellert slipped his fingers in between Percival's own digits, and let his other hand slip in between Percival and the bed. 

* * *

And that was how Stockholm Syndrome worked.  The term wouldn't come around until the 1970's but Percival had heard of people who sympathized and bonded with their captors.  And bond he did.

He woke when Gellert shook him.

"Wake up," Gellert whispered.  Percival looked up.  He was groggy, sleep still fogging his brain.

"Hmm?" his voice was impossibly deep as he hummed against the pillow and he wondered why he'd been woken up.

"I have to get to MACUSA, you need to get up."

"Mmm, I'm up," he muttered and half sat up, propped on one arm. 

"No really, you need to get up now."

He looked Gellert over and noticed he was wearing one of his very fine 3-piece suits.  He scanned him from head to toe, then back up to his face.  Percival searched his face for the hidden meaning in his words. 

"I'm leaving you in the room while I'm gone."

"No-" But Percival was pulled from the warm covers of the bed with a hand wrapped around his wrist, and he stumbled forward.  Gellert led him back in to the wardrobe, and shoved him a bit rougher than he meant in to the room.  As soon as he stumbled over the hard floor, Percival began to plead.

"Please, you don't have to leave me in here."

"Yes, I do."  He shoved a pair of pajama pants in to Percival's hands.  Besides those, he was bare naked and he used them to hide himself as best he could.

"No, no you could just cast  _protego_ -"

"No-"

"A shield charm, even a concealment charm-

"Don't make this worse for yourself," he spat and Percival froze with a deer in the headlights look.  Gellert looked sad, almost like he regretted his decision.  But then he closed the door behind himself as he locked Percival inside.

 _Atleast he didn't turn out the-_  just then, the only lantern in the room went out.  He was left alone, in darkness, naked with a pair of pants, a table, and a chair.  He began to shiver...

* * *

The door opened with a creak.  Percival looked up from the corner and he squinted hard as the lantern was lit.  Gellert was appalled at what he saw.

Percival was shivering.  No, not shivering, he was abjectly shaking with cold.  Gellert hadn't noticed how cold it was in the room and the cold of the steel walls reached through Percival's pajama pants and chilled the rest of him to his bones.  

"Merlin's beard," Gellert walked over, and raised his wand.  Percival flinched but suddenly a warm wool blanket draped itself around him.

"Come, I brought you dinner."  Gellert said it almost affectionately.  He helped Percival get to his feet, and he stumbled on numb toes.  He limped out of the room, shoulders hunched.  The warmth of the living room, even though the fire had only just been lit, hit him like a brick wall.  He walked over to the fireplace immediately and crumpled to the ground infront of it.

He crouched forward and gripped the blanket close around his shoulders.  His entire body shook horribly.  Gellert looked over sadly, and then brought him some split pea soup.  This time he'd added two slices of bread to it.

"Here, eat."  Percival trembled, his head bowed and he couldn't even take the food so Gellert set it down infront of him.  Then Gellert withdrew.  He walked g over to pour himself a glass of Percival's very fine scotch in a crystal decanter.  Percival crouched by the fire for a solid five minutes before numb fingers which were now pink from defrosting reached out to the bowl of soup.

His hand trembled as he lifted the spoon to his lips and blew gently.  He took a half a taste of the soup, like he did before, and then he ate the whole spoonful.  He let the warm spoon linger in his mouth, turned upside down so the warmth of it curved over his tongue.  He closed his mouth as he sucked on it, savoring the warmth that it seemed to bring to his bones.

His hand trembled as he ate one bite after another.  He ate slow and blew softly on each spoonful. He held the bowl by the rim as he let it warm his hand.  Gellert brought him over a glass of scotch and that did more for him than the soup.

"Thank you," Percival whispered before he cleared his throat.  He hadn't used his voice all day and now it was deep and incredibly scratchy.

Gellert nodded but didn't respond.  Slowly, once he was done with his soup, Percival got up and walked to the couch.  He set down the bowl and spoon, and rocks glass before he hunched forward on the couch to try to keep himself warm.

Gellert felt sympathetic; he'd forgotten how cold he made the room.  He wanted to apologize, but that wasn't the personality he wanted to portray.  He let Percival shiver for a while longer, and once it calmed down, he walked over.

"Come on," Gellert went to grab his wrist.  Percival groaned and let himself be dragged to his feet, but he tried to pull his arm away.

"No, not again."

"Come on," Gellert urgedand this time he grabbed him by the arm.  He pulled Percival over the nice Persian rug, past his claw footed sofa and towards the bathroom.  He grabbed a slat-backed chair from the dining area on his way, and once in the bathroom, Gellert forced Percival in to the chair.  With a grunt Percival sat, bleary eyed and still half frozen.

"Stay here," Gellert instructed as Percival lifted his head before he left the bathroom.  He watched Gellert leave, and let his head dip.  He felt completely defeated.  When Gellert came back, he didn't look up, even when he heard Gellert moving around by the sink.  He heard familiar sounds but they didn't register; he just wanted to curl up back in bed and sleep until this was all over.

Finally Gellert turned to him and lifted his face with a hand under his chin.  He put his foot up on the chair next to Percival, a cloth on the top of his thigh.  He looked him over, and finally Percival raised his eyes and he looked... sad, brplem.  Gellert sympathized.  This was a man dedicated to his cause, the MACUSA and the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.  He was just as dedicated as Gellert, and just as human too.

Gellert took a warm cloth and wiped down Percival's face, and his lips parted as if he were bestowed a favor by God.  Then he lathered him up with a warm cream and brushed it over the coarse hair on his face in a soft, circular motion.  With one hand on his forehead he forced Percival's head to the side and he used a straight razor to shave him, going carefully with the grain on his left cheek.

With the first stroke, Percival jerked away like he'd been slapped.  He could hear the  _shhhk_  that the razor made as it skimmed over his skin.  Gellert pulled his head back and wiped the blade on a cloth on his knee.

He gave Percival a clean, fresh shave and Percival was almost grateful.  He hadn't been to the barber in ages and it felt good to have someone else shave him.  He let his eyes close and he let Gellert push his head to the side, more controlling than the normal barber but that's becuase he was his captive.

When it was all done he draped Percival's face in a cold cloth, and dabbed away the excess.  "There, now you look better.  More civilized," he corrected himself.

Percival nodded and reached a hand up to his face.  It felt soft and smooth as he ran his fingers over his cheeks.  He had to admit, Gellert gave a great shave.

"Now," Gellert slipped his legs on either side of Percival, straddling him and he tilted his head back.  This time Percival didn't resist the kisses.

* * *

Is this what he was going to be used for?  To be locked away and forgotten, and then fucked whenever Gellert wanted?  He hated it.  But when he was in the throws of passion, face down in a pillow and Gellert was behind him pressing in and out, he forgot how cold he'd been.

And the next day though, he got his wish.  Gellert left for MACUSA and locked Percival in the bedroom, but didn't lock him in the room in the wardrobe.  When he woke up, he was alone and the room was dark. He looked at the clock, noted the time, and went to try the door handle.  It didn't open.

He turned on the lamp overhead, and began to frantically search for his magical items.  He searched for something, anythng.  He had them concealed all over his damn apartment.  A brass egg to communicate with Piquery herself that he stored in the bottom left leg of the bed.  He went to the bathroom to get his two-way mirror but that was gone too.  He searched for the black ring he owned that could blow a hole in most shield charms, but that was gone too.  He cursed Gellert for finding all his magical objects that could help him in any way to escape.

When Gellert returned, he let Percival out of the room and he'd brought dinner with him.  Tonight's menu was stewed sausage and peppers with a loaf of fresh bread; Percival knew exactly which vendor he'd gone to to get this food and it made Percival's heart ache.  But he ate it anyways as he sat across the table from Gellert who'd already eaten.

"I could help you," Percival broke the silence.  A little bit of color had returned to his cheeks, and Gellert could tell he'd showered and changed at some point in the day.

"Is that right?" Gellert said nonchallantly over his glass of scotch.

Percival looked up and saw that he didn't look convinced.  He chewed on a pepper.  "I'm a smart man, I could help you with your plan."

"We both know you're not one of my fanatics."

"What else have I got to do with my time?"

"Whatever you want to keep you occupied."

"Why are you being so diffident?"

"Because I would have to show you my plans, and then, well if you got out..." he trailed off.  He didn't need to finish the sentence.

"You'll never let me escape," he whispered.

Gellert frowned.  He liked Percival's company when he was trying to make small talk, or when they were back in bed.  He didn't like Percival's current tone.

"You know I can't."

"It's not enough to take my life, to enslave the entire magical and no-maj world, but you have to keep me locked up too?"

Gellert tapped his toe in the air and watched as Percival spoke without looking up.  He let a few seconds pass.

"Are you quiet done?"

Percival nodded.  He ate the rest of his meal in silence. When he was done he walked over to the fire to stare in to it, and he leaned on the mantle.

"What do you think of King Richard III, the play?  I hear it got rave reviews."

"Oh, the reviews came out?  I'm glad to hear its going well."

"Apparently they're sold out for the next week."

Percival paused.  Why was he making small talk.  But he humored Gellert.  "I didn't know you liked plays?" he said and he got a mischievous smirk on his face.  Was this a flirtation?

Gellert took a seat on the couch, "Of course.  But we don't have anything like Broadway in England.  What you've got here is..." he inhaled.  This was almost nice.  Percival went to sit next to Gellert on the couch.

* * *

Gellert rocked the couch so hard Percival was sure he was going to break it.  Percival stood with one foot on the ground, his knee propped up on the couch arm and Gellert was going at a merciless pace behind him.  Percival held steadfastly on to the back of the couch but he wasn't sure he could stay in such an awkward position.

Gellert was amazed at how good his plan worked out, how perfectly spread open Percival was for him. He slammed his hand down on the top of the couch and gripped tight as he hovered over Percival.  Gellert was sure he was going to rip the back off the couch with sheer brute force.  And the way he was going, the way Percival was taking all of it... Gellert let his head dip, and he kissed Percival between the shoulder blades.  Drips of sweat dotted his skin and he could taste is fresh, and salty.

Percival suddenly felt it, the tug of his orgasm and Percival lost his hold for a second as his elbow buckled.  He pushed himself back up and Gellert reached around him.  Percival pushed his forehead in to the polished wood that lined the couch and he came again as Gellert throbbed inside of him.  He'd have to get Percival to finish him off.

* * *

When Percival woke up, he groaned and rolled over.  He opened his eyes, light flooding in from the other room.  He saw Gellert close the door behind him and looked at the bedside table.  The water in the glass he'd brought in was still sloshing up the sides.

He frowned and realized he'd missed several chances now.  He sat up to drink the entire glass before he laid back down with a sigh.  Percival pulled the sheets up to his chin and he laid in the dark, thinking.  He'd have other chances if this kept happening.  But it might not; he knew it couldn't last forever.  He laid there for a few more hours before Gellert opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Ten hours seems like quite enough time to catch up on your beauty sleep."

Percival propped himself up on one elbow and he looked at Gellert who was dressed in one of his tweed suits.  He hated this.

"Your eye looks better," Gellert commented as he lingered at the foot of the bed.  Percival wondered why he wasn't at work.

Percival reached up to touch his cheek.  It was sore, but not any worse than before.  "It feels better," he muttered.  He sat up and pulled his knees up towards his chest, covering himself as best as he could with the blankets.  He never slept in the buff, but the past few nights he hadn't been given a choice.  Gellert leaned on the bedframe at the foot of the bed and he looked away.

"We could do this, you know."  He pushed off the bed frame before he caught Percival's eyes.  "This thing that we've got going, we could keep doing it."

Percival thought about it.  And for a split second he thought... he could definitely do this, whatever this was.  He could do it every night, tossed around in his sheets.  Percival could sit around during the day, pace, entertain himself with books or start a diary of his thoughts.  He could bide his time and wait for an opportunity to escape.

But how long did he think his self-enforced imprisonment last?  How long until he went stir crazy, thinking about what Gellert Grindelwald was doing.  And he'd spend days talking to himself, only to then talk to himself in person when Gellert got home.  He couldn't be one of Gellert's followers.  Could he really watch his entire life's work crumble, the entire wizarding world in fact, crumble at Gellerts feet?  No.  However tempting it was to give up everything he knew and enjoy a simple life, he was more ethical than that.

"I'd rather die than stay here with you," he steadied his words and aimed the blow with a sneer.

Gellerts face, Percival's own face, flashed with anger.  "Fine."  Gellert pulled out his wand fast and pointed it at Percival.  He gritted his teeth and held the wand steady.  Percival stared down his own wand.  It was the very wand that brought him to so much power and success, the wand that carried him to the pinnacle of respect.  And now it was about to strike him down.

Gellert's face softened, and he looked almost sympathetic.  Percival wanted his own face to be the last thing he saw, as narcissistic as it sounded.

It was quick.  Percival didn't even see the flash of green or feel any pain as he slipped in to permanent sleep.  The spell was silent, and he fell back on the bed.  His eyes were open as Gellert walked over to him and he observed the lifeless body.  It was a shame, he was quite good looking.  Gellert slid down his eyelids with his middle finger and thumb.  He  _incendio_ 'd the body in Percival's bath tub, and kept the ashes in an urn on the mantle.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
